kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Evol
is a Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Build who transforms using the Evol-Driver and Evolbottles. It may refer to any of the following characters: Soichi without glasses.png| Evolto|link=Evolto Soichi Isurugi.png| Soichi Isurugi (when possessed by Evolto) |link=Soichi Isurugi Evolto Ryuga.jpg| Ryuga Banjou (when possessed by Evolto) |link=Ryuga Banjou DdmY1 TU8AEx96w.jpg| Sento Kiryu (when possessed by Evolto) |link=Sento Kiryu Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 195.0 cm *'Weight': 108.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 58.0 t *'Kicking power': 63.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 76.7 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto labels this form as . As Evol, Soichi/Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His contains the which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his lies the '|マスタープラニスフィア|Masutā Puranisufia}}, a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobra-head/ In this form, Evol's armor parts are: * : A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/002.html * : Evol's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/003.html * : Enhanced combat gloves that allows him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/004.html * : Evol's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/005.html * : Evol's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/006.html * : Chhest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evolbottles. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/007.html * : An -themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evolbottles into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/008.html * : An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/009.html * : Golden armor parts on Evol's body. They can amplify Evolto's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/011.html Carried over from from Blood Stalk, Evol wields the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with Rider Evolbottle. This form has three finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: ** This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. ***Rider Punch: Evol delivers a flaming punch. *Steam Rifle Finishers: ** : Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra Evolbottle' ****'Elek Steam': Evol shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity *Evol Driver + Hawk Gatlinger Finisher: **'Kikanhou Finish/Full Bullet:' Evol inserts the Gatling Fullbottle into the Evol Driver and turns the crank, summoning the Hawk Gatlinger. He then spins the Revol-Magazine of the Hawk Gatling and fires a stream of large energy hawks. Appearances: Build Episodes 33-37 - Dragon= Dragon Form (Phase 2) *'Height': 197.0 cm *'Weight': 106.8 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.9 t *'Kicking power': 65.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 83.2 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. is Evol's Cross-Z-based form accessed with the Dragon and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form while he is in possession of Ryuga Banjou and labels it as . This form grants higher punching, kicking, and jumping power power than Cobra Form, although it is slower by a very small margin. As Ryuga also possesses the ability to use the Pandora Box, Evolto is still able to access the entirety of Evol's power. Evol's weapon in this form is the Beat Closer. This form has two finishers: *Evol-Driver Finishers: ** : Evol coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects an energy Chinese Dragon upon impact. *Beat Closer Finishers ** ***'Dragon Evolbottle': Evol delivers a powerful slash covered in red and blue flames. Appearances: Build Episodes 34-36 - Rabbit= Rabbit Form (Phase 3) *'Height': 196.0 cm *'Weight': 105.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 55.9 t *'Kicking power': 64.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 89.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.0 sec. http://boards.4chan.org/toy/thread/6756610#p6765552 is Evol's Build-based form accessed with the Rabbit and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form when possessing Sento Kiryu and labels it as . In this form Evolto has weaker punching power than Cobra and Dragon Form and his kicking power is slightly better than Cobra Form, but still weaker than Dragon Form. However, his maximum jumping height and running speed have increased dramatically, surpassing both of his previous forms. Evol's weapon in this form is the Drill Crusher. Appearances: Build Episodes 36-37 - Black Hole= Black Hole Form is Evol's super form accessed by upgrading Cobra Form with the Evol Triggerhttps://imgur.com/ukgLSyH. Appearances: Build Episode 36 }} Equipment Devices *Evol-Driver - Transformation device *Evolbottles - Transformation trinkets *Fullbottles - Used to summon weapons and perform finishers. *Evol Trigger - Upgrade device for Black Hole Form Weapons *Transteam Gun - Personal weapon, inherited from Blood Stalk *Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle. Inherited from Blood Stalk *Drill Crusher - Evol's personal weapon in Rabbit Form *Beat Closer - Evol's personal weapon in Dragon Form *Hawk Gatlinger - Weapon granted by the Gatling Fullbottle Notes *Evol bears an astronomy motif due to Evolto's alien origins and Soichi Isurugi's career as an astronaut, evoking the Galileo Damashii from Kamen Rider Ghost, with a chest reminiscent of Kamen Rider New Den-O. *Evol's ability to gain access to Build's weapons is reminiscent to Kamen Rider Gold Drive's ability to steal the weapons of his series' heroic Riders. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase See Also *Blood Stalk References Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Build Riders Category:Villains Category:Build Characters Category:Riders with more than one identity